Different in the Sunlight
by JeskaWood
Summary: Edward has never been able to love Bella the way he's wanted to. He's always had to hold back. He's always been too afraid to hurt her. But what if all that fear were to go away? What would be the first thing Edward do if he were human again? Rated M for Graphic Sexual content. One-shot shot. Fluffy romantic lemony goodness. Originally posted under Jayeliwood.


**Short one-shot originally posted under Jayeliwood. Just a sweet little smutty piece.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Different in the Sunlight**

The sun was shining outside but it didn't matter. It was early morning as I crept into Bella's house, carefully unlocking the door with the hidden key. Charlie was already gone for the day, most likely to go fishing with Billy Black or to watch some sort of sport perhaps. I took each step carefully, making sure not to let the floor creak with my heavy steps. I didn't want to wake up and scare Bella.

 _Bella. My Isabella. My future wife._

Her door was slightly cracked and I could see the sun shining over her beautiful pale body. I was practically the same shade as her now. I was pale as a human, too. I pushed the door open wider so I could move inside, getting a better view of her perfect form.

She did not stir as I entered and I was grateful for it. I wanted to surprise her. I kicked off my shoes and moved to her bed, making the center sag with my weight as I crawled on. I leaned over my angel's frame. She was even more amazing now, now that I was like her. I dragged my fingers over her cheeks carefully, feeling the smoothness of her flesh. She didn't seem nearly as warm now. As a vampire, it sometimes felt as if I was touching a flame.

I pressed my lips carefully to her forehead and I heard her gasp. Her eyes fluttered open, taking in the sight of me. I kissed down her nose to her lips.

"Edward?" She asked, confusion coloring her tone.

"Yes, love?" I asked her, my lips barely moving away from hers to speak.

"You're... _different_ ," she stated the obvious. Her hands touched my face and my hair, pushing me back some so she could take all of my appearance in. "Your eyes... Your skin... How?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter," I told her, bringing my lips to hers again. I carefully slid my tongue into her mouth, tasting her fully for the first time without fear.

Bella moaned with surprise, making my mouth vibrate with the sensation. She quickly relaxed into our kiss, her eyes drooping shut and her fingers tangling in my mess of soft hair. My arms wrapped around her body, bringing her closer to me as I lifted her off the bed.

"You're so warm," she whispered after pulling away from the kiss. We were both breathless and flushed. _Both of us_. My heart raced in my chest and I wondered if hers was doing the same. I leaned my head forward and pressed my ear to her breast to listen. Her heart thumped against my cheek. Even as a human I could make her excited. She giggled at the gesture, her arms wrapping around my neck as she held my body to hers.

"I'm going to touch every inch of your body. I've got to feel all of you before I can't anymore," I said in a frenzied rush, suddenly overwhelmed. The fear that humanity would be pulled from me without a moments notice was frightening. I pulled back, my now green eyes searching her brown ones. With them, I asked for permission.

"We'll do anything you want," she told me with a soft smile. Her face was flushed red, the shade of an overripe tomato. It was so beautiful to know it was for me. I grabbed her face and forcefully brought her lips back to mine. There was no fear of harming her.

The kisses weren't easy or gentle. They were hungry and full of desire. My hands dragged down her body, searching for the hem of her nightshirt. She pulled away from me, her breathes coming out in heavy pants. She crossed her arms over her body, the cloth being tugged at with her fingers. Bella ripped it from her body and threw it to the floor.

I blushed. For the first time in a hundred years, I blushed.

The sight of her semi-nude body made me so full of a strong desire that I could not control myself. Her chest was bare, her breast rising and falling with each breath. I placed my hands on either side of her waist and lowered my mouth to them as I had wanted to do for months. I kissed each delicate swollen mound of flesh, tasting every millimeter with my lips and tongue.

Her head rolled back, moaning at my ministrations. She used her arms to hold herself up, a large smile spread over her sweet face.

I reluctantly left her perfect breasts and lapped my way down her stomach, kissing all the way to belly bottom. Bella giggled as she fell back against the bed, unable to hold herself up anymore. When I came to the new cloth barrier of her innocent white panties I growled and tore them down her legs with one quick motion. She squeaked at the action and fumbled for a blanket to cover herself, in shock.

"Edward!" She half laughed. "Wait. Slow down. You're still fully dressed," she complained, biting her bottom lip. Bella covered herself more with the blanket, careful to cover all the best parts. I groaned at the unwanted fabric, wishing to tear it away from her body. But, she was right. I was fully dressed.

I stood up from the bed without a word and yanked off my shirt. Bella leaned up one arm, the other holding the blanket to her as she watched me with a smirk. I didn't make a show of it. I quickly removed my uncomfortable jeans and boxers. She smiled fully at my eagerness as I tugged the blanket away and began to crawl on top of her.

There was nothing stopping us now.

Everything was so different. It wasn't searing heat against ice-cold anymore. It was a matching warmth. It was amazing how quickly I had become sweaty with so little effort. I placed my lips on her delicate skin, sucking at the sweet pulse point where her neck met her shoulder. It was incredible not having to think about her blood or my venom. I could think only about her without fear.

"I want you. I want you in _every_ single way. I've wanted you from the first second I saw you, Bella," I whispered almost desperately her ear, nipping at her skin carefully with my teeth. Her legs wrapped my body, bringing closer to her.

"Then I'm yours," she replied in a heavy sigh of pleasure. "I've always been yours."

I pulled back to look at her smiling face. She was so sweet and kind, and she was all mine. The thought exploded in my head, making me grin like a fool. I began to kiss down her body wildly, making Bella laugh and squirm underneath me. "What are you doing?"

"Well, if you're mine, I'm going to taste all you," I told her as I spread her legs so I could kneel in between them. I nipped playfully at her thigh, causing her to yelp. I had thought about doing this to her so many times and now I could.

"Edward, you don't have to do that if you-"

I didn't let her finish as I began to kiss the soft lips between her legs. Bella moaned loudly, spreading her legs fully for me. She tasted better than I could ever imagine. Better than any blood or human food. I lapped at her hungrily, wrapping my arms under her thighs, pulling her even closer to me.

"Do you know how great you taste?" I growled into her pink wet skin.

"Don't stop," she begged breathlessly. Her thighs slid onto my shoulders as I nuzzled the sensitive stop between her legs with my nose, my tongue pushing into her. She cried out, her hands searching for purchase amongst the bed sheets. I spent several long minutes indulging in her taste.

I crawled up her body and she groaned in protest. "Bella, I'm not going to stop. As long as you're mine I'm never going to stop," I told her with a great big smile I could not control.

Her legs wrapped eagerly around my waist, pulling me close again. I wanted her so badly, but did she? Was she just doing it for me? I suddenly felt so shy above her. What if she didn't want me? What if I was no good at? What if I still hurt her even like this?

As if she knew what I was thinking she leaned up and pressed her lips to my ear, "make love to me. Please."

I nodded, unable to say anything. I pressed myself between her legs, slowly searching until I slid within her. There was no pain, just pleasure for both of us. Bella's grip around my waist tightened as she lifted her hips to mine. I took a deep breath of much-needed air and pressed myself deep inside.

She cried out, her nails digging into my back. Her throbbed around me, her body shaking slightly. I had just taken her virginity, just as she'd taken mine. I stood still, too afraid to move.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked her, brushing my lips to her cheek. My body was shaking with the effort to be still.

"Just... go slow," she said softly, never opening her tightly shut eyes.

I did as she instructed, pressing my hips back and forth slowly. At first, she didn't move, but soon she began to match my pace. I buried my face in her hair, taking in her scent deeply. It wasn't nearly as strong as before but it was still just as sweet.

"Edward," she panted my name over and over again, her nails dragging into my back. I knew she was tearing at my shoulders, ripping at the newly delicate flesh. It felt like heaven though. I could hurt for her now. I wanted her to.

We were both slick with perspiration. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead, much like my own. We kissed, my tongue slipping greedily into her mouth. She accepted me completely, taking everything I could now give her.

Much to my frustration, I could feel the tension pulling in my gut as my legs began to shake slightly. I tried to think about anything else but what was about to happen. I didn't want to finish yet. I wanted to feel her climax first.

Her lips grazed against my slick neck as she spoke. "Edward, _please_... I want you. Oh, God...it feels _so_ good."

That's all my teenage human body needed to hear to act without me. The orgasm that ripped through my body was the most intense thing I'd ever felt. It was mindblowing. I panted, trying to catch my breath. I peered down onto her smiling face. Bella was biting her lip, her eyes shining brightly up into mine.

"I wasn't ready yet," I said with a half laugh. Her smile grew bigger and she placed her hand on my cheek.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you how I felt..." She blushed, looking away from me in embarrassment.

"It felt unbelievable. You feel amazing around me. Bella, my god," I nuzzled her neck as I continued to try to catch my breath, kissing it softly. "Now your turn..."

"My turn?" She asked, pushing my shoulder back. For the first time ever, she was able to do it. I rolled over to my side and pulled her close to me, letting her lay on her back.

I kissed down her lovely chest, "do you honestly think I wouldn't at least try to make you feel as good as you just made me felt?" I brought one of her perfect pink nipples into my mouth, nibbling on it playfully. Her head lulled back, a soft moan escaping her pretty lips.

My right hand dragged down her body, taking in the gentle curves of her hips and thighs. My fingers easily found their destination. I rubbed her wet slightly swollen clit with my pointer and middle finger. Her legs spread wider for me. Bella draped one of her legs over my hip, giving me better access. I slipped my arm underneath her neck, cradling her body close to mine.

Her mouth devoured mine, taking it ferociously as I continued to play with her. I enjoyed her control. I wanted her to control me. One of her hands rested on the back of my neck as the other massaged one of her breasts.

Bella moaned loudly into my mouth, her orgasm rocking her tiny little body. I didn't slow until her body slowed and relaxed beside me. Bella rolled to her side and pressed her chest to mine as we hugged each other closely. I felt sore, tired, cold and the happiest I'd ever felt in my whole long life. I pulled the blanket over us, covering our naked bodies. I rested my head on her pillow, feeling the overwhelming sleepiness begin to take me for the first time in a century.

I let the darkness take me.

"Hey there. What are you doing?" Bella stood over me, completely clothed, a small hand on her hip. She seemed curious and amused. I opened my eyes and looked around slowly.

I was in my own bedroom, in my own house, on the bed I bought just for Bella.

 _Bella. My Isabella. My future wife._

A small smirk played of her gorgeous full pink lips. I glanced over at the window and realized that it was dark. And I realized something else as well. I was still very much dead.

Cold, dead and still a virgin.

I had to keep myself from growling, my frustration at my own daydreams pounding in my skull like a headache. I took a deep breath of unneeded air before looking back up at my beautiful fiancée.

"I was just thinking about you," I told her with a small smile. She blushed, biting her lip before crawling into bed with me. She laid her head on my stony chest, her tiny fingers gripping at my shirt. Bella was fire and the venom began to sear at my lips.

"What about me?" She looked up at me with her innocent doe-like eyes.

I felt like a giant pervert. And a monster. I couldn't help my sad sigh. I pursed my lips in thought, swallowing back the venom that pooled in my mouth. I wondered how dark my eyes were. I would have to hunt soon. The smell of her blood filled my nose completely.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you look in the sunlight."

 **And it was a daydream allllll along. (lol cliches for the win)**

 **So, real talk, I don't remember what I named any of my stories. I could never think of a title until the last minute and then I'd never go back and fix whatever stupid funny thing I'd name the file. I am, in fact, a dumbass. Lol So, if the titles of these things are different, that's why.**

 **I'm on twitter again too! kinda_randompic. Come follow me for writing news from me!**

 **Please fave, alert, and review if you enjoyed! :D If so I'll try to hurry out some more old one-shots.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
